


In The Rehearsals

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Gags, Groping, Implied vaginal sex, Latex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stranger Danny Stoker, Trans Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Danny plays with Tim before the Unknowing.
Relationships: Danny Stoker/Tim Stoker
Series: TMA October Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	In The Rehearsals

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober prompts leather/latex + incest.
> 
> Terms used for Tim's anatomy: Cock, cunt, folds.

The Unknowing approaches, but Danny still has time to play.

Danny grasps Tim's nipples through the thin, black latex of the suit that Tim's been forced into, squeezing the buds before starting to massage them, feeling as they go hard underneath his fingers. Tim groans behind his gag, trying to twist away, but there is nowhere for him to go; he is chained to the floor from his ankles and up to the ceiling from his wrists, leaving him captive and helpless in Danny's arms. He is Danny's price, his reward for helping Nikola to end the world. Danny was supposed to save him for until after the ritual, but he knows Nikola won't mind if he samples Tim right now.

He rests his jaw into the crook of Tim's neck, letting Tim feel the weight of his new, plastic flesh against him, and he savors the disgusted tremor that runs through Tim's body. It's all right for now, that disgust. One day, hopefully soon, that disgust will be something else, and Tim won't struggle against him anymore. Danny turns his face towards Tim, mouths the line of his neck, scratches his teeth against it through the latex. He can still sense the softness of Tim's real skin through the rubber, and it angers him a bit.

"If you're nice to me, I won't hurt you," Danny promises.

He slides a hand down Tim's chest, letting it trail across his stomach until he reaches Tim's crotch. Danny is hard, his cock pushing against Tim's firm buttocks as he leans against his brother, still toying with Tim's nipples through the suit while he grasps the zipper at Tim's groin. It's there for easy access; Tim wears no underwear beneath the suit, so his cunt will be bare once Danny unzips the groin of the suit and reveals him. He hopes that Tim will be wet. He won't mind if not.

Tim stiffens in his arms as Danny opens the zipper and gives Tim's left nipple a pinch through the latex at the same time. Tim grunts, shaking his head as he yanks at his chains, pulling as far away from Danny as he can, but Danny follows him, sliding his cock between Tim's thighs and against his cunt, rubbing against the soft folds from the outside. Outside Tim's cell, the preparations for the Unknowing are ongoing, uninterrupted by his snooping, uninterrupted by the Eye; I Do Not Know You will be the extent of all awareness soon, and nothing has to make sense ever again. Danny has been looking forward to that ever since his new existence began, and he can't wait for it to be reality. He can't wait to drag Tim into that existence with him, make him just as unreal as Danny himself is.

Danny grasps the latex between his fingers and pulls it slightly off Tim's skin, admiring its unnatural shine. He wouldn't mind if this was Tim's new skin, this shiny, slick material, rendering Tim faceless, exposing him more than even being in the nude does. He lets it go, cling to Tim's skin again, rubbing his hands over Tim's body, groping him.

"Will you be nice?" Danny asks, kissing Tim on the cheek before shoving his hand between Tim's legs, lifting the other one up to the gag in Tim's mouth so he can pull it out. As he draws the rubber ball out from between Tim's lips, just narrowly avoiding getting bitten, he slides his fingers over Tim's cock and pinches the delicate flesh, causing Tim to jump against him. "Well?"

"Fuck you," Tim snaps at him, chains rattling as he pulls at them again, several times.

Danny smiles, leaving the gag hanging around Tim's neck as he grasps him from the hips. This is all right, too; Tim will have plenty of time to be nice. But if he isn't going to behave, Danny won't mind putting him to his place.


End file.
